Sexy, meet Serenity
by Sherlock-in-the-TARDIS
Summary: The Doctor makes yet another mistake and lands the TARDIS smack in the middle of Mal's Spaceship. IT doesn't take long for problems to arise, but does it ever with the Doctor?
1. Serenity

**Disclaimer: I own neither Firefly nor Doctor who...If I owned firefly that baby would be back on the AIR!**

"Its a beautiful planet, it really is! The Doctor yelled to the Ponds, who stood by the console calmly."Waterfalls falling from nothing! nobody knows how they work and nobody relly cares!" The Doctor twirled but Amy eyes the door suspiciously,

"Yea, but are you sure you got it right this time?"

"Of course I did!" The Doctor smiled and then swung the TARDIS doors open to a gun pointed into his face, "oh..."  
>"Mind tellin' me how you got that gorram thing on my ship?" The man behind the gun said, and all three of the time travelers intantly noted his American accent, and the fact that there were two other people (also with guns) standing behind him.<p>

"Ah...well... that might be a little hard to explain..."

"Well then, start talkin'" the shorter man said, the one with shorter hair, a beard, and much more frightening appearence.

"Oi! Wait a minute!" Amy called, running down the ramp "where are we?" The woman, third with a gun stared the redhead down calmly and said,

"This is Serenity, and you're in space"

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short. But I wanted a dramatic ending... plus I didn't want to get into plot development just yet.**


	2. Travelers

The six of them sat at the table, an air of awkardness all too , Zoe, Rory, Jayne, The Doctor, and Mal. Jayne still held his gun anxiously, and the Doctor continued to give Jayne looks that were a mix of anger and fear about the gun. Mal was ignoring Jayne and interrogating the Doctor,

"So what you're tellin me, is that there's time travel as well as space travel..."

"Yes"

"An' they," he motioned at Amy and Rory, "are from the past."

"Yes"

"An' you are an alien from a long dead planet"

"Yes" Mal leaned back in his chair, seeming more relaxed, while Jayne just looked extremely confused.

"What?" Jayne asked, looking at his Captian, who rolled his eyes.

"Basically, they're travellers whose...er... Ship, had a run in with ours..."

"Oh..."

"So what are we going to do with them, Sir?" It was the first time Zoe had spoken and Amy looked up with a start.

"We're gonna thank them nicely for visitin an send them on their way" Mal looked at the Doctor as he said this, as if challenging the Timelord t dipute this. But the Doctor looked rather distratced,

"Yes...on... our... way..." He was inspecting the table when his head snapped up "No! Why not stay a while? Ponds?" He looked at Amy and Rory, one of which looked as if they wanted to smack him, the other simply shocked. And the expressions of the crew were none too friendly.

**A/N: Yay! still short! I'll hopefully have them be longer soon, don't worry. reveiw please!**


	3. River and Simon

Mal hadn't taken the Doctor's sudden need for lodging very kindly, and the Ponds hadn't taken his sudden refusal for letting them stay in their room in the TARDIS very kindly.

The first unarmed person Amy met was a young girl by the name River Tam. She was crouched in a corner, not mumbling nonsensically to herself, just calm. Amy walked up to her, crouching down to match her height.

"Hi…" Amy wasn't typically at a loss for words. But there was something off about the girl. River's eyes snapped open,

"Scottish, clothing different. Old style, old fabrics. Old times" she said quickly and quietly. Amy narrowed her eyes,

"Sorry, what?" Although she wasn't a genius, Amy's subconscious was making some observations of its own. The girl was in her teens, she was American (like everyone on the ship seemed to be), she was clever, she looked kind of panicked, and there was something slightly off about her. Amy stood up and looked around, wondering where the Doctor had gone. The girl stood as well, with a certain type of grace, she stared up at Amy with a chilling sort of calm.

"You're old. Well you would have been. You came here early, too quickly. Quicker path than ours" She spoke with the same quick finesse that she had the first time.

"River!" Amy turned around to a man's voice, "River, what are you doing?" He was much closer to Amy's age, American (of course),had dark hair, and was attractive in a sweet sort of way. It was only after all these thoughts that Amy made the connection between the girl and her daughter.

"River?" Amy asked, smirking and shifting her weight.

"Yes, River. Why is that important?" He looked at her curiously, and fairly innocent for what Amy knew of the ship.

"It isn't…The Doctor will love this" Amy shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Oh… Who _are _you?"

"Amy, Amy Pond…I'm kind of a stowaway"

"Well that makes two of us. Simon Tam." Simon held out his hand. Smirking, Amy took and shook it.

Neither of them noticed Kaylee and Rory standing at the other end of the walkway. Both looking rather unhappy.


	4. Kaylee

The first unarmed person Rory met was Kaylee Frye. After having a bit of a scuffle with the Doctor about 'splitting up' to explore, Rory found his way down to the engine room. Where Kaylee was just on her way out,

"Who're you?" she asked immediately, after the incident with the bounty hunter, Kaylee wasn't very keen to strangers.

"Uh… Rory.." He held out his hand, and Kaylee slowly took it. "I'm uh… I'm going to be staying here for a while I guess.." Kaylee's walls collapsed instantaneously

"Well, hi!" She smiled so warmly that Rory couldn't help but relax. He stepped aside so Kaylee could walk out, which she did. "Capt'n didn't say we'd landed, and it didn't sound like it either.."

"Oh… No you didn't…. Our um… Ships… Collided and my… Captain decided to stay…"

"That's odd… but what about your ship? She can't just drift into space!"

"Well… We had someone take it back…"

"Okkkaaayyy…" Kaylee gave him a weird look and they walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So… are you the engineer?"

"Yes sir! Why? Are you one?" Kaylee paused, more than ready to show Rory Serenity's workings.

"Uh… No... I'm a doctor, well a nurse but..."

"Oh, Simons the doctor 'round here, wanna meet him?"

"Sure, I guess.." Kaylee then led Rory through the hallways into the main room where they had first arrived, not noticing the extra blue box.

"There he is!" Kaylee ran up the steps to a raised walkway, and Rory followed.

That's where he saw his wife shaking hands with a handsome, dark haired man with a smirk playing at her lips.


	5. A doctor, a nurse, and The Doctor

Rory narrowed his eyes, last time his wife met a handsome doctor, she obsessed over him for twelve years and then ran away with him on the night before their wedding. This was definitely not a good sign. Acting on pure impulse (an occurrence that was much more common lately) Rory strode up to the man and punched him square in the jaw.

"Simon!" Kaylee cried, running past Rory and kneeling beside Simon. Seeing the innocence on pain on Simon's face Rory instantly regretted his impulse. Amy simply stared at her husband in shock. Not exactly sure whether to scold him or to give into that fraction of her that was incredibly attracted by that random spout of violence. Before she could make the decision, River stepped between the couple and looked Rory over.

"You're like her."

"No, River. She's _nice_ he's…" Simon spoke up, standing and gingerly touching the place where Rory's fist had made contact.

"Sorry about that…" Rory dropped his gaze. Simon instantly realized how awkward the situation could become and tried to patch it up quickly.

"No, it's fine. I'm used to violence…" At that Rory leaned over to Amy and whispered,

"Is everyone here American?" Amy giggled a bit in response, and Simon glanced over, not commenting. At that point, the Doctor skipped up to Rory and Amy

"You'll love it here! So many nooks and crannies….Why hello!" The Doctor's attention was focused on River, "What's your name?" The teenager stayed silent, so Amy took the liberty of answering for her.

"She's River." The Scott grinned at the Doctor, who chuckled.

"Old, very old, Alien, new alien. Different, trusting, clever." River finally spoke up and the Doctor smiled.

"So are you!"

"Time Lord"

"What?" The word was spoken by all those in the small group, except for River that is. But River was the only one who knew what the Doctor was and knew that she knew.


	6. Stopping off

**A/N: I do know that the last chapter caused some confusion. Sorry about that. I'll try to be better… And sorry about the lack of updates.**

"What?" The Doctor repeated himself

"Dead planet, millions of years. Last." River had moved on already, not answering the Doctor's –or anyone else's for that matter- question.

"Doctor… how can she know that… that you're a.."

"What's a Time Lord?" Kaylee asked, looking at River. The girl Kaylee had come to know had all the answers locked up in her head.

"Old, gone Gallifrey." River's train of thought was racing

"River, what are you talking about?" Simon reached out a hand to his yonger sister tentatively, but The Doctor motioned for him to stop, watching the teenage girl with intrest.

"Tell me more…"

"You're old. Hundreds of years. Not yet thousands.." River was calming down, becoming more coherent.

"How can you tell?" the Time Lord was so fascinated he was oblivious to, say the fact that Mal was walking up to the group.

"We're gonna stop down, 'parrently Inara forgot somethin… Whats goin on here?" The capitan looked fairly – extremely – confused. Everyone turned to look at him, except for River and the Doctor. Unphased, Mal walked up to the two of them, "Whats goin on here?" A few minutes after Mal had spoken, the Doctor broke River's gaze and turned to him,

"Oh, nothing. Just getting to know your… friend.." The Doctor's gaze flitted back to River before returning to Mal. "So, what is it you were saying?"

"I uh.." Mal shook the confusion out of his mind "I said that we're gonna stop off" at that, Kaylee perked up.

"Didja say Inaras visitin?" She asked, eyes bright.

"Inara?" Amy asked, Rory looked as if he were just as confused. Simon, Kayle, and Mal all shared a look, and the mechanic was the one who answered Amy's question.

"Another friend"


End file.
